Lost
by meowmeow16
Summary: A girl at Numbuh 4's school is totally strange. But, something weird is going on. Numbuh 4 sees the girl do things that the others kids can't see. She's got a secret. Can Numbuh 4 find out who this girl really is, and what is going on? Chapter 7 up!
1. Strange Girl

"_**Lost" **_

**CHAPTER 1 **

Strange Girl

Numbuh 4 was walking down the hallway with his friends, when all of the sudden, he noticed a girl. A strange girl. No one liked her.

Her name was Kerri Hill. She was so dark and mysterious. Her long, straight, brown hair never flowed in the wind. She never smiled. There was always a small flame in her red eyes, that is, if you ever got close enough without dying. Her hair was parted on the side, instead of the middle. She wore a black long-sleeved shirt with a long, black skirt. She wore boots with dagger-like spikes on the bottom, so she always scraped the floors with them. She had her ears pierced once; the earrings were hoops. She had a bad reputation.

Numbuh 4 couldn't stop staring at her. She was so different. Then she noticed him staring at her. Kerri glared at him with her cold, red eyes. He shivered and looked away. Numbuh 3 noticed Numbuh 4 shiver.

"Numbuh 4?" asked Numbuh 3. "Are you okay? You're shivering."

"I'm fine," said Numbuh 4. "It's just Kerri. She so strange! Can't you help but wonder what she's like?"

"I don't wonder," said Numbuh 2. "But come on! Kerri Hill? More like Dairy Hill!"

Suddenly, the hall was silent and cold. They heard Kerri's boots scraping on the floor. She was coming over to Numbuh 2. They met face to face. She glared at him. There was no doubt about it; she had heard him. She glared at him again, but this time, her eyes were colder, and it looked like she was concentrating on something.

Suddenly, Numbuh 2 became frozen! His whole body turned to ice!

"NUMBUH 2!" yelled Numbuh 4. He ran over to Numbuh 2's frozen body. He was in tears. Then the sadness faded and turned into anger. He faced Kerri. "What is wrong with you, FREAK!"

Numbuh 4 expected to see a freezing glare, but he didn't. He saw sad eyes. Kerri's expression on her face had changed. She looked miserable and lost.

"Help me," she said, and walked away. Everyone stared at Numbuh 4. Numbuh 2 had eaten his way out of the ice.

"Dude!" said Numbuh 2. "How did you stand her freezing glare?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Numbuh 4. "Kerri wasn't glaring! She looked at me with sad eyes! She looked miserable and lost! She asked me to help her! Don't you remember?"

"Dude," said Numbuh 2. "She wasn't looking at you with sad eyes. She didn't look miserable and lost, and she didn't say anything. She was glaring at you." Numbuh 4 was confused.

"Didn't anyone see what I saw?" Numbuh 4 asked. Everyone shook their heads. _"What's going on?" _thought Numbuh 4…


	2. One Voice

**CHAPTER 2**

One Voice

"RING!" the lunch-bell rang. Everyone rushed to the Cafeteria, except Numbuh 4. He walked. He bought his lunch, and sat down at a table. No one would sit with him. They were all afraid to get his so-called "craziness". Everyone was afraid, except one voice.

Her voice sounded like a beautiful melody to him. She sat down with the confused boy.

"Numbuh 4?" asked Numbuh 3. "Is everything okay?"

"No, everything is not okay," said Numbuh 4. "Everyone thinks I'm crazy, something is wrong with Kerri, and no one believes what I saw!"

"I believe you," said Numbuh 3. "I'll always be there for you. No matter how crazy it is, no matter how impossible, no matter how strange, I will believe you."

"Will you believe me if I tell you I'm going to dump my pudding on your hand?" and with that, he dumped it on her hand.

"Yes I do!" said Numbuh 3. "I also believe that this is war!" They kept on dumping things on each other's hand. Then it was time for class. It was time to read they're reports. Numbuh 3 went first. "My report is about wallabies," Numbuh 4 was so shocked, he fell out of his chair. Everyone laughed except Numbuh 3 and Mr. Gargfarmenstein and Numbuh 4. She read her report. Then it was Numbuh 1's turn.

"My report is about Abraham Lincoln," said Numbuh 1. He read his report. Then it was Numbuh 2's turn.

"My report is about fannies, also known as butts," said Numbuh 2. He was whacked on his fanny because of his report. He read his report. Then it was Numbuh 5's turn.

"My report is about Great Britain," said Numbuh 5. She read her report. Then it was Lizzie's turn.

"My report is about Nigel Uno," said Lizzie. Numbuh 1 was so shocked he fell out of his seat. Everyone laughed except Lizzie, Numbuh 1, and Mr. Gargfarmenstein. She read her report. Then it was Numbuh 86's tun.

"My report is about sandwiches," said Numbuh 86. Numbuh 2 was so shocked he fell out of his seat. Everyone laughed except Numbuh 2, Numbuh 86, and Mr. Gargfarmenstein. She read her report. Then it was Numbuh 4's turn.

"My report is about cookies," said Numbuh 4. Numbuh 3 was so shocked, that she fell out of her seat. Everyone laughed except Numbuh 3, Numbuh 4, and Mr. Gargfarmenstein. He read his report. Then it was Kerri's turn.

"My report is about a lost girl crying for help," said Kerri. "A girl was born in Atlanta, Georgia in 1992. Her name was Carey Mill. She was raised by a demon. He taught her how to do everything. When she was 5 years old she learned that all she was taught was evil. She tried to run away from it all. She ran to Cleveland. She changed her first name, Carey, C-A-R-E-Y, to Kerri, K-E-R-R-I. She changed her last name from Mill, to Hill. That didn't stop the demon from figuring out where she was. He searched around the Solar System for the girl for the next five years. The only place he hadn't visited was Cleveland, Ohio. He is now traveling from Pluto, to Cleveland, Ohio, Earth. It will take him 1 month to get there. The girl is now panicking because the demon will take her back to Georgia, and use a potion to make her a full demon, like him. Her only hope is one boy, named Wallabee Beatles. The end."

Numbuh 4 was stunned. That was his name. That was why Kerri was so strange! She had to hide that secret! She wasn't even Kerri Hill! She was Carey Mill!

"Thank you for you're report on spiders, Miss Hill," said Mr. Gargfarmenstein.

_"Spiders?"_ thought Numbuh 4. _"Oh no! Not again!"_…


	3. The Demon Slayer

**CHAPTER 3 **

The Demon-Slayer 

"RING!" the school bell rang. School was over for the week. Numbuh 4 walked out of the school. He was almost at the Treehouse, when someone pulled him into the bushes. He turned around, and was shocked that it was Carey.

"AAHHHH!" he screamed. Carey shushed him.

"Listen," she said. "I know that you've seen past my spells."

"What are you talking about?" asked Numbuh 4.

"You remember when I looked at you, lost, and asked you to help me?" asked Carey.

"Yes," said Numbuh 4.

"I used a spell so that everyone, and I mean, EVERYONE, would see me glaring at you," said Carey. "It worked on everyone, everyone but you. From that second you saw past my spell, I knew it was you. Come with me, and I'll explain it all." So Numbuh 4 followed her.

They arrived at an abandoned clubhouse in the woods behind the Treehouse. Inside, there were two chairs, ripped blankets, a beaten closet, and a gigantic bookshelf.

"Nice place," said Numbuh 4.

"I'll take that as a compliment," said Carey. "Please, sit down." He sat.

"Well?" he asked, impatiently. Carey pulled a book out of the bookshelf.

"Right," she said, opening the book. "400 years ago… there was a girl named Mary Mill. She was raised by a demon. She ran away to Ontario, Canada, and changed her name to Sara Pill. The demon searched for her for 5 years. He figured out she was in Ontario, and headed there from Pluto. She had heard the legend of The Demon-Slayer. She knew that he was a regular boy that didn't know who he really was. One day, she encased a boy in ice. His friend, Kangaroo Bugs, yelled at Mary. He saw her looking lost, while everyone else saw her glare. She knew immediately that he was the one. She told him all about who he was. The demon came a month later. He had been practicing. He slayed the demon, and won the heart of his true love, Cookie Bonbon. Mary Miller was saved." She closed the book.

"So?" said Numbuh 4.

"So," said Carey. "This story is happening again! I'm Mary, you're The Demon-Slayer, Kuki is Cookie, and that demon I was raised by is the demon in the story!" Numbuh 4 just laughed.

"How do you know you're not wrong?" asked Numbuh 4.

"I know I'm not wrong because the demon told me the whole story!" said Carey. "The demon in that story was related to him!" Numbuh 4 kept laughing.

"You expect me to believe that?" he asked, laughing.

"Maybe not that," said Carey. "But I do expect you to believe this!" Carey opened the book to a certain page.

Numbuh 4 stopped laughing. He couldn't speak. On that page was a photo of The Demon-Slayer, Mary, Cookie, and the demon. Mary looked just like Carey, Cookie looked exactly like Numbuh 3, the demon who raised Mary, looked just like the demon who raised Carey, according to Carey, and there he was. He saw himself. Kangaroo, The Demon-Slayer, looked exactly like Numbuh 4.

"You are The Demon-Slayer," said Carey…


	4. A Surprising Awakening

**CHAPTER 4 **

A Surprising Awakening 

"So," said Numbuh 4. "How am I going to fight this demon?"

"You must train," said Carey. "Tomorrow, at the crack of dawn, I will take you to The Temple of Dawn, where you will train for one month. We must make sure you are ready. Now, go home, and go to bed early. You will be tired at the crack of dawn."

"Fine," Numbuh 4 mumbled. He left.

He arrived at his house 2 minutes later.

"Hi, son!" said Mr. Beatles, as Numbuh 4 walked into his house. "You're just in time for dinner!"

"Great," mumbled Numbuh 4.

He looked at the table and noticed something; there were 8 chairs at the table.

"Mum?" he asked.

"Yes, my little marsupial?" she said.

"Are we expecting anyone?" he asked.

"Your father's boss, and her family, coming to live with us for a few days!" said his mom.

"Why?" he asked.

"A tree fell down on their house last night," said Mrs. Beatles. "No one was hurt, but their house needs repairing. We offered them to stay at our house!"

"Whatever," he mumbled.

The doorbell rang.

"That must be them!" yelled Mr. Beatles. "Son, I want you to open the door, and greet them!"

"Whatever," said Numbuh 4. He walked over to the door and opened it to find a happy little girl…

"Numbuh 3?" yelled Numbuh 4. "What are you doing here?"

"My family and I are staying here until our house is fixed!"

Numbuh 4's mouth dropped wide open.

"You mean YOUR family is staying with us?"

"Yes, silly!" she giggled. "Didn't your parents tell you?"

"No," he said, confused.

Mr. Beatles came to the door.

"Madame Head of Accounting Mrs. Sanban and Mr. Sanban!" yelled Mr. Beatles. "Can I help you unload your car?"

"Sure!" yelled Mrs. Sanban. "And call me Genki!"

"Fine with me!" yelled Mr. Sanban. "But call ME Konni!"

Mr. Beatles left the house to help Mrs. Sanban and Mr. Sanban unload their car.

"Can we come in?" asked Numbuh 3.

"Huh?" said Numbuh 4, confused.

"Can we come in?" asked Numbuh 3, pointing to her and her sister. Numbuh 4 hadn't noticed her sister there.

"Oh, sure," said Numbuh 4, dumbfounded.

They walked past him.

Numbuh 4 noticed that as Numbuh 3 walked, her hair bounced from side to side.

In a few minutes, everyone was at the table. They were seated, from left to right, Mr. Beatles, Mrs. Beatles, Joey Beatles, Numbuh 3, Numbuh 4, Mushi Sanban, Mr. Sanban, Mrs. Sanban, and back to Mr. Beatles. Numbuh 4 was surrounded by girls.

"So," said Mrs. Sanban. "Where will WE be sleeping tonight?"

"We've already planned this out!" said Mrs. Beatles, enthusiastically. She took a piece of parchment from her pocket, and unfolded it. "Konni and Genki will sleep in our room, while we sleep on the pull-out couch. Mushi will sleep on the spare bed we keep in Joey's Nursery. She will sleep in the nursery, with Joey. And Kuki will sleep in Wallabee's room, on Wallabee's bed, while Wallabee sleeps on the floor in his room, in a sleeping bag."

"You know," said Numbuh 3 to Numbuh 4. "Your name appeared in her last sentence 3 times!"

The next day…

"RING!"

"AAHHH!" yelled Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4 as they had just wakened up. When they awoke, Numbuh 3 had been so shocked, she fell off the bed, and landed on Numbuh 4, lips touching his.

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I, love-birds?" said a familiar voice.

Numbuh 4 took his lips away from Numbuh 3's and looked around. He saw Carey.

He had forgotten about going up to the Temple of Dawn. He calmed down, but Numbuh 3 had a streak of horror across her face.

"Who's there?" she silently screamed with horror. She leapt onto Numbuh 4. "If you're a ghost hamster, GO AWAY! I've had enough experience with ghost hamsters!"

Numbuh 3 could not see Carey.

"DS!" said an angry Carey. "Don't you know you're not allowed to bring other people with us on our journey to the Temple of Dawn!"

"It's not my fault!" yelled Numbuh 4. "I didn't know Numbuh 3 and her family were going to be living in my house until their house was fixed! Now, if you don't mind, turn off the invisibility switch, you're terrifying my friend."

Carey stopped being invisible. Numbuh 3 calmed down.

"I guess we have to bring her along," said Carey, calming herself down.

"To the Temple of Dawn," said Numbuh 4.

"What's going on?" asked Numbuh 3.

"We'll tell you on the way," said Numbuh 4.

Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4 got dressed, ate, and left the house with Carey, to make their way to the temple of Dawn.


	5. Journey to the Temple of Dawn

**CHAPTER 5**

Journey To the Temple of Dawn 

"Are you guys normally this slow?" asked Carey. They were climbing a mountain in Arizona, and Carey was already at the top of the mountain.

"You didn't have to carry Numbuh 3!" yelled Numbuh 4. Numbuh 3 had gotten tired, so Numbuh 4 was carrying her on his back. They all heard his yell echo through the air. Then they heard a rumbling noise.

"AVALANCHE!" yelled Carey.

"BUT WE'RE IN ARIZONA!" yelled Numbuh 4. "HOW CAN THERE BE AN AVALANCHE!"

"I DON'T KNOW!" yelled Carey. "BUT IF WE KEEP SHOUTING IT'LL MAKE IT WORSE!"

"BUT HOW CAN THERE BE AN AVALANCHE IN-"

He didn't have time to finish because the avalanche came.

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" everyone screamed. Suddenly, they were stuck under a bunch of snow.

"GET US OUT OF HERE!" yelled Numbuh 3. "SOMEBODY HELP!"

"Numbuh 3, calm down," said Numbuh 4.

"I DON'T WANNA DIE!"

"You won't die if you just-"

"SOMEBODY SAVE ME FROM THIS HORRIBLE FATE!"

"SHUT UP!" yelled Carey. "DS, melt the snow."

"What does DS mean?" asked Numbuh 3. They had told her everything else except what DS meant.

"It means Demon-Slayer," Numbuh 4 explained. "And how the heck do I melt the snow?"

"Your powers are focused on your emotions," Carey explained. "If you feel angry, you will be able to melt the snow using the element of Fire."

Numbuh 4 concentrated real hard. He got angrier, and angrier. He thought about the sadness Carey had gone through in her life. He knew he had to stop this demon, or face death.

"Hey!" yelled Numbuh 3. "The snows' melting!" By the time she finished that sentence, the snow had melted away, leaving them on a rocky surface.

"Great job, DS!" said Carey. "You melted all the snow off the mountain!"

"You sure the sun didn't do that?" asked Numbuh 4.

"Yes, I'm sure," said Carey. "If the sun could do it, why didn't it melt the snow a long time ago? Besides: when there's snow in Arizona, it means we are getting closer to the Temple of Dawn."

"Cool!" yelled Numbuh 4. "I have super-powers!"

"Duh!" yelled Carey. "How else did you expect to fight the demon? With your bare hands?"

Then they heard another rumbling noise.

"WAFFLE SLIDE!" Carey yelled.

"WAFFLE SLIDE!" yelled Numbuh 4. "WHAT THE HECK IS A WAFF-" Boom, billions of waffles fell on them.

"What do we do now?" asked Numbuh 3. "We're trapped in WAFFLES!"

"What do I do?" asked Numbuh 4. "Toast them?"

"Feel really annoyed, and you will move the waffles using the element of Earth," Carey explained.

"That's easy since these unexplainable physics are driving me nuts!" Then, he moved the waffles. "Is that it?"

"I'm afraid not," Carey said. Then a volcano exploded. "LAVA AND MAGMA!"

"OH COME ON!" yelled Numbuh 4. Then they were all trapped under burning hot lava and magma.

"OUCH!" yelled Numbuh 3. "THIS STUFF IS BURNING ME!"

"WHAT DO I DO!" asked Numbuh 4.

"Feel calm and peaceful and you will cool the lava and magma with the element of water," Carey explained.

Numbuh 4 tried to feel as calm and peaceful as he could. He thought of sleep, calm, quiet, sleep.

"It's cooled!" Numbuh 3 exclaimed. "But how do we get out from under all this rock?"

"Once again, feel really annoyed, and you will move the rock using Earth," Carey explained.

Numbuh 4 felt really annoyed that he was under this lump of rock and that his journey wasn't over yet.

"I can see the sun!" yelled Numbuh 3. "But how do we get out of this hole?"

"Feel free and happy, and you will be able to fly us out of this hole using the last element, Air," Carey explained.

Numbuh 4 tried to feel free and happy. He was happy that Numbuh 3 was traveling with him! Otherwise, he would've had to travel with Miss Serious, and not have proper support from a peppy girl like Numbuh 3.

"Whee!" Numbuh 3 exclaimed. "I'm flying with Numbuh 4! I'm gonna sing! Flying, flying, with Numbuh 4! He is so cute, and he can shoot, fire and some more! Fire, Air, Water, and the Earth! And he'll comfort me, I am sure, when I get hurt!"

At the end of the song, Numbuh 4's face was red.

"Numbuh 4, why is your face all red?" asked Numbuh 3.

"I, uh, it's really warm up here, that's all!" Numbuh 4 struggled to say.

"Smooth," Carey said, sarcastically.

"What's that pointy house down there?" asked Numbuh 3.

"That is the Temple of Dawn," Carey declared. "I have already made a reservation. You need your rest, DS. It's gonna be a big day of training tomorrow."

"It's only 7:30!" yelled Numbuh 4.

"Well for training at this temple, we must wake up at 5:00 A.M." Carey concluded.

"Fine," said Numbuh 4. He landed, and walked into the Temple of Dawn.

**(A/N: HOORAY! Chapter 5 done! Sorry it took so long! 5th grade's tougher than it sounds!)**


	6. Something's Wrong

**(A/N: Sorry for the wait! Short chapter. Now then, on with chapter 6!) **

**CHAPTER 6**

Something's Wrong

Numbuh 4 awoke with a fright. He'd had a nightmare. He dreamed that the demon was back and had killed everyone on Earth, including Numbuh 3 and Carey. He was devastated. He'd failed. He'd failed everyone: his love, his family, his friends, and that strange girl. In the end of the dream, he had died, too. Luckily, it was only a dream.

Something wasn't right. He looked around the room. It was bright and sunny. At 5:00 A.M., it was not supposed to be sunny. He must've overslept! Numbuh 4 jumped out of bed, pulled on some clean clothes, and ran out into the hall. He headed towards Numbuh 3's room, to see if she was all right. But she wasn't there.

She should've been there. Had she gone to breakfast? Yes, that was it, she'd gone to breakfast. Still, he sprinted towards Carey's room, to find it empty.

"_Forget something, everything is wrong!" _he thought. Numbuh 4 was right. Everything was wrong. It was 8:00 A.M., according to his watch, and Numbuh 3 and Carey were both gone.

He dashed into the cafeteria to find Kuki and Carey, talking like the best of friends.

"_That's odd," _he thought. _"Of course, everything this morning has been odd."_

Wally walked over to the table and sat down. Why wasn't Carey scolding him? "Good job, DS!" Carey praised. "You made it on time!"

"On time!" Numbuh 4 asked, surprised. "It's 8:00 A.M.!

"Yes, on _Eastern Time_," She answered. "We're in Arizona. That's _Western_ time, which means it's 3 hours earlier than it would be in Cleveland."

"Oh," Numbuh 4 replied, embarrassed. "But you said we'd start training at 5:00 A.M. Why are you eating breakfast?"

"If you recall," Carey explained. "I said we'd have to wake up at 5:00 A.M. if we wanted to be on time for training. Breakfast starts at 5:00, training starts at 6:00."

"I understand!" Numbuh 4 exclaimed. "But why is it sunny outside?"

"It's just one of those freak events, like the avalanche," Carey said, getting annoyed with all the questions.

Noticing that she was annoyed, and he had no more questions, he set off for the buffet.

He picked up a plate, and placed on it, 5 ounces of orange juice, 4 eggs, 3 pieces of pig bacon, 2 pancakes, and 1 bowl of Rainbow Munchies. As he sat down, Carey stared at his food choice.

"What?" Numbuh 4 asked, confused.

"You seem to like the numbers 1-5," she replied.

"They are the numbers of my team members!"

"Mine too!" Numbuh 3 joined in.

They sat and ate for awhile. Talked about adventures and journeys they had gone through. Everyone thought Carey had the most interesting stories.

A bell rang. Everyone left the cafeteria.

"Why's everyone leaving?" Numbuh 4 questioned.

"It's 6:00!" Carey remarked. "Training! Come on, you don't want to be late!"

With that, she dragged him away from the table by his hoodie

"I wonder if what she said about Numbuh 4 is true?" Numbuh 3 wondered, remembering her conversation with Carey…


	7. Training

**CHAPTER 7 **

Training

As Numbuh 4 entered the training room, he saw a girl with long blond hair in a turquoise ninja suit. He realized she must be the trainer. She looked a lot like Numbuh 362, but couldn't be, for her hair was much longer. By the look of things, she was trainer of the temple. She walked over to him.

"Hello there," the trainer greeted. "You must be the new student, Wallabee Beatles. My name is Dawn, and I'll be your instructor for the rest of your time here."

"Nice to meet you, Dawn," Numbuh 4 replied. He got in line with the other students.

"Now, because we have a new student here today, we all need to introduce ourselves to him," Dawn told her trainees. "Say your name, why you're here, and about the journey you took to get here. Also, say a little bit about yourself. Hi, I'm Dawn, and I'm the great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great granddaughter of the original Dawn, who created this temple. Throughout my history, every woman in my family had had girls and named them Dawn. I was born at this temple, and was meant to be the new instructor of my generation."

"Can I play, too?" Numbuh 3 asked.

"Why not?" Dawn answered.

One kid raised his hand. "My name is Mitch," he said. "I'm here because my mom sent me here. My trip here was okay. The donkeys smelled and stuff. I like kung-fu and superheroes."

The kids went around the circle. When it was Numbuh 3's turn, she took awhile.

"Hi, my name is Kuki," she started out. "I'm here because I'm traveling with my friend. My trip here was weird, yet fun! We were climbing a mountain, and there was an avalanche! But then my friend melted the snow. Then there was a waffle slide! But my friend moved them. Then a volcano exploded! My friend saved us by cooling the magma, and then moving it. But we were stuck in a hole! So then he flew us out of the hole, and we were flying, and I was singing, and then we landed here! And I like Rainbow Monkeys!"

Everyone clapped. Then it was Numbuh 4's turn.

"Hi," he said. "My name is Wally. I'm here because I'm the Demon-Slayer, and I have to master the four elements before the demon that's going to come here to find Carey gets here. And my friend, Kuki, already told you guys about my trip. And, I'm known as the tough guy, but I've got a soft spot for my friends."

This time, they clapped, and they whispered. A girl named Amanda raised her hand.

"Wally?" she asked. "I have a question."

"Okay," he calmly answered. "Lay it on me!"

"Do you like Numbuh 3?"

"Of course I do! We are friends."

"No, I mean, do you _like _like her?"

"Uh,"

Numbuh 4 didn't know what to say. If he said he did, he could completely embarrass himself in front of everyone. But, if he said no, he might hurt Numbuh 3's feelings.

"Why do you ask?" he asked her.

"That's a personal question."

"So is the one you asked me."

"Never mind."

"Time to start training," Dawn said, interrupting the soon-to-be fight between Wallabee and Amanda. "But first, we must stretch. Sit down on the floor. First, we'll do something called "the butterfly". You sit on your butt with the bottom of your feet touching each other. Then hold your ankles, and push your legs down as far as you can without hurting yourself. Keep going until we move on."

They did other stretches like "touch your toes", "straddle", and others. They stretched every limb, from their heads to their toes. Finally, they were done warming up.

"Now we will practice whatever abilities we have." Dawn announced. "But, since we all have different abilities, we have different instructors. If your abilities are kung fu, martial arts, karate, or judo then follow your instructor, Janet, to the martial arts room."

Half the class stood up and left.

"If you specialize in superpowers that have nothing to do with the elements, fire, water, earth, air, then follow Peggy into the superpower room."

¾ of the leftover class left with Peggy.

"And, everyone else, whose special gift has nothing to do with the elements, will go with Sally."

Everyone except Numbuh 4, Numbuh 3, Carey, and Dawn departed from the room.

"Um, Dawn?" Numbuh 4 questioned.

"Yes?" She responded.

"Nothing that had anything to do with my powers was called."

"That's because I'll be training with you. I wouldn't let anyone else do so. Besides, I know everything there is to know about your powers. I, myself, don't have them, but I know how to train you. Let's start."

And so they did.

No one knew something terrible, horrible, and devastating, was about to happen…


End file.
